


I Am So Sorry For Your Loss

by iamtheholyghost



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Our Duke deserves support, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheholyghost/pseuds/iamtheholyghost
Summary: Set in Season 5 Episode 2 where Duke loses Jennifer. I wanted to give him more support while he was dealing with her death. So that he didn’t have to be alone.Duke deserves to have the support he needed that's why I wrote this and I wanted do something different. It always did bug me how those feelings of grief got forgotten.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Jennifer Mason (Haven), Duke Crocker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I Am So Sorry For Your Loss

The sea air was refreshing to breath in. So calming watching the waves rolling in was almost like a meditation. I sat on the balcony at the Gull lost in thoughts of what ifs and questions so many questions waiting on a call from Duke or Nathan with some kind of information on what we were going to do. Mara is back and dealing with that is one thing but Duke said Jennifer wasn’t breathing at the lighthouse. I knew in my heart something was wrong, I felt it.

Duke and I were close friends we had worked together for a long time doing not exactly legal things usually bits of smuggling, occasionally vehicle theft or a set up. Nights which turned into mornings of drinking and poker games. Then we’d get calls from Haven's finest detectives asking for our help. Helping them deal with the troubles and trying to save Haven is quite the feat for two people who live on the edge of society. The combination of Duke’s Crocker curse and my vampire trouble lead to some interesting situations. Saving Audrey and Nathan countless times of course which they didn’t forget and let some of our other minor infractions slide. Like Duke’s parking tickets and my _many_ drinking liquor in public warnings. My habit of taking the load off with a nice adult beverage at my favourite bench at the beach. Now I think just how little these things are compared to the troubles. I hate to think what would of happened to me if Duke didn’t help me keep the vampirism under control. I would do anything for him, I wish he wasn’t going though this pain. Anything he needs, I do my very best to get it.

I went to check things were okay here then I was going to head to the station. My phone rang reading Dwight’s name I fiddled in my pocket for my cigarettes. I lit it, taking a deep inhale. Bracing myself for some not so good news.

“The body was definitely Jennifer.” Dwight paused to take a deep breath. “Duke will need support I wish I could do more but my hands are tied here."

“I’ll go see him," I sighed, letting the smoke out. “Thanks Chief, Duke will take this hard." 

“Don’t thank me yet, we still need to find Mara and Nathan.”

“Before you ask, no, I don’t know where they are, trust me.” 

“You work with Duke I don’t trust you, but you’re level headed and supportive.”

“Thanks again.”

“Later." 

I put my phone away and went to find Duke. First, I’ll check the Rouge. If he isn’t there, I’ll give him a call.

**

I found Duke exactly where he said he was, burying Jennifer’s body to which I told him I wasn’t letting him do it on his own, not this time. His short to the point answers were a poor attempt at masking his upset and grief, yet I could hear it in his voice. I pulled up next to his truck, taking a few deep breaths before getting out. 

“Duke, I’m so sorry I..” I stammered watching the man leaning on the shovel, staring blankly at the ground. The sweat shimmering on his forehead, dirt painted across him. Those soft brown eyes blinking slowly once he managed to look me in the face. 

“She shouldn’t of died,” he muttered. 

“I know.” I paused to think about how to word my sentences. “We can lay her to rest give her a proper send off." Duke managed a half broken smile at that. I knew he appreciated the support even though I was sure he didn’t want to speak or do anything. I went to look in his truck for an extra shovel to make myself useful. By the time I walked back he’d already begun covering the body bag in the hole, hearing the dirty dropping onto the material really made this hit home. Only the sound of dirt scraping off the shovels was all that could be heard, seeing the tears leak from Duke made my eyes fill instantly. We kept going until the ground covered where Jennifer’s body lay. We put our shovels down and just stared at the fresh upturned soil. I put my hand on Dukes back pulling him in to a gentle hug quickly pushing the tears from my face. The heaving in his chest and trembling hands that rest on my shoulders was enough for me to know that I was literally supporting him right now. 

“Thank you." He sighed sniffling a few times pulling the hug tighter then gently letting go.

“Come on, I have some strong Scottish scotch we can batter into." 

“That’s a great idea.” 

**

We arrived at the Rouge and when we exited our vehicles I saw clearly Duke had been crying hard. My heart sank and my chest was heavy. I couldn’t even think of words to even begin to try and sooth his broken soul. Duke sat down in the sofa staring blankly with the occasional sniffle I got him some tissues and a full glass of scotch. 

“This is shit is smooth and fucking expensive, well worth it for it for you, son," I said pouring myself a serious glass sitting next to him. Duke turned to face me confusion all over his face. I couldn’t help but notice the red puffiness around his eyes. Those deep brown eyes have never looked so sad and lost. 

“Did you just call me son?” He asked taking a sip.

“It’s a Scottish thing I wouldn’t worry, it means I give a shit“ I laughed taking a swig. 

“Well, I do appreciate it and today I it really means a lot to me." 

“You would of done the same for me or anyone else." 

“Yeah true," he replied finishing off the glass pretty quickly. I necked mine and poured us fresh glasses. Duke didn’t bother with the bravado he gave everyone else, I knew him too well for that. I loved him like a best friend seeing him so empty and upset made my heart ache for him. I was just glad he was processing his feeling and letting it all out. 

“You know, I am really gonna miss her" Duke wiped his nose and caught the tears that leaked out. We clinked our glasses to toast Jennifer and her memory.

“And I’ll be here every step of the way."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've dabbled in writing something that isn't smut for a really long time. My unhealthy Haven obsession meant this came out. 
> 
> FYI “Son” in this context is used as a term of  
> endearment by Scottish people, I’m yet to understand why and the more I think about it while explaining this makes my brain hurt.
> 
> Shout out to mythoughtsaretroubled on Tumblr for all the encouragement! [carebzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz)
> 
> The Haven discord which keeps inspiring new ideas and new ways of writing thank you to everyone there.


End file.
